1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary device and in particular to a toilet seat including a shock-absorber for preventing hard impact between the seat and the upper side of a toilet bowl.
2. Prior Art
A conventional shock-absorber in a sanitary device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,924 is in the form of dash-pot and upon flushing, is brought into operative engagement with a seat which is at a rest position thereof. After the engagement, lowering or downward movement of the seat may be performed without slamming due to the gravity restraining function of the dash-pot. However, due to continual operative connection between the shock-absorber and the seat, lowering movement of the seat from the rest position to the use position is subject to slow motion.